Luego de la guerra
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus y Minerva sobreviven a la guerra y horas después, definen el resto de su vida juntos. Y como siempre, Minerva tiene la iniciativa


Hola, pues otro regalo que escribí para otra gran amiga, Nikki. Espero que les guste y a ella también.

Disclaimer: La idea es de mi autoría y lo demás, como personajes y locaciones, le pertenecen a JK Rowling. No pretendo obtener nada con mi trabajo, más que el feedback de quienes lo lean.

Muchos afectos, mis mejores deseos y feliz día del padre.

* * *

Cuando Minerva abrió los ojos a mitad de la madrugada , le pareció percibir un delicado soplo sobre la base de su cuello. Una especie de aire cálido, suave.

Si hacia un gran esfuerzo por recordar los eventos del día anterior, podía pensar que se trataba sólo de una terrible pesadilla. Sentía que llevaba mucho tiempo ya en la cama y que nada de lo que había vivido, había sucedido en realidad.

La noche anterior, el final de una larga y cruenta guerra. Estaba exhausta y se sentía mucho más vieja que antes.

Demasiado como para seguir con vida. Tantas lágrimas, tanta tristeza que había tenido que ver y oír. Había tenido buenos tiempos y de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Pero todos esos muchos recuerdos, siempre quedaban ensombrecidos con las memorias del día anterior.

Por fin todo había terminado y comenzaba a preguntarse: "Y ahora qué". Ahora qué se suponía que seguía en su vida. Cuál era ese nuevo capítulo de historia, que debía escribir en su viejo y gastado libro de vida.

Y mientras pensaba en la respuesta a su pregunta, aquel cálido aire sobre su cuello, de pronto se extinguió de un soplo y le recordó que no estaba tan sola como pensaba y que no todo era un mal sueño. Una larga y puntiaguda nariz, acarició uno de sus hombros descubierto entre las cobijas y le recordó de una figura viviente, que aún dormía a su lado y con sus brazos fuertemente cerrados a su alrededor.

No podía escapar ni aunque así lo quisiera y tampoco era que quisiera, exactamente. Aquellos brazos fuertes y delgados, le recordaban que no todo estaba perdido, si podía garantizarle el futuro a la juventud que estaba por venir.

Demasiado vieja quizá para dormir con la juventud de hoy. Le duplicaba la edad al hombre que dormía pacíficamente a su lado. Resultaba todo un misterio para ella por qué un hombre tan joven, con tanto por hacer luego de la guerra, quisiera compartir la cama con alguien tan vieja y horrible como ella.

Ese era un gran misterio que si debía ser sincera, la mantenía viva con tal de descubrir un día, la respuesta a su inquietud.

Se dio la vuelta, de la mejor forma posible, para no perturbar el sueño del hombre tras ella. Sus jóvenes facciones se veían tan diferentes, en estado de relajación, que casi sentía que no lo conocía. Un hombre totalmente nuevo y diferente. Su pálido rostro relumbrante ante la poca luz de luna a través de su ventana, le permitió ver por fin, una faceta que solo podía imaginar en sus locos sueños.

Que Severus Snape, pudiera dormir con alguien, sin presión alguna.

Ella era la tonta, seguramente, buscándole la quinta pata al gato y simplemente no dejándose llevar por la circunstancia.

Sonrió ampliamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír. Estúpida moral de Gryffindor, encontrándole un fallo a todo.

De la manera más cuidadosa posible, se apartó de sus brazos y con una de sus manos, trazó las formas angulares de su rostro, imaginariamente, sin siquiera tocarlo o causar algún tipo de perturbación. Simplemente acercarse a su radio de calor e imaginarse mentalmente, las formas que intentaba tocar con las puntas de sus dedos.

Muy joven, no podía mentir.

Y tampoco podía mentir, en lo mucho que lo amaba. Sexo casual, no servía para ella, no era como los jóvenes que resultaban incapaces de comprometerse con alguna cosa. Ella necesitaba de una relación en la cual, pudiera sostenerse, con la cuál pudiera contar.

Pero cómo saber que él esperaba lo mismo que ella. Cómo saber que él la amaba tanto como ella a él. Jamás podría sincerarse con él, si no quería verse ridícula, confesándole sentimientos que seguramente él no sentía por ella.

Se dio la vuelta, acomodándose en la cama y tratando de ignorar el motivo de su tristeza. De saber que estaba viva y enamorada de un hombre que tal vez jamás podría sentir algo por ella. Demasiado joven para perder el tiempo con alguien como ella. Nunca lo entendía, quizá le tenía lástima y por ello trataba de complacer todos sus deseos. Por eso hacían el amor como ella lo llamaba. O tenían sexo, como él seguro pensaba.

Y de pronto escuchó un susurro cerca de su oído, le pareció una voz que pronunciaba suavemente su nombre: "Minerva..."

¿Lo había despertado con el ruido de su cerebro en meditación? O quizá con sus incómodos movimientos. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y trató de mirar sin moverse demasiado. El hombre continuaba dormido, le dio la impresión, y se dio la vuelta de pronto, quedando boca abajo y largando un brazo sobre ella. Posesivamente.

"Yo... te amo.", murmuró en lo que pareció un sueño profundo. Volvió a sonreírse a sí misma, sintiendo que un gran peso escapaba de sus hombros. Las lágrimas le nublaban la visión por momentos.

La amaba, pero esperaría por oírselo decir.

Y se quedó dormida hasta sentir una extraña perturbación en su sueño. No tenía idea de la razón, pero algo le había despertado violentamente. Qué podía ser.

Quizá una fuerte y pálida mano, sobre uno de sus senos, acariciándolo suavemente y un par de labios dejando cálidas y humedas marcas en su recorrido desde el inicio de su cuello, hasta la base y su hombro.

\- ¿Estás despierta ya? - escuchó una pregunta, amortiguada por sus labios contra su cuello. - lamento si te desperté.

No que lo sintiera en verdad. Y él tampoco.

\- Sí, pero realmente no importa. - dijo aún sin darse la vuelta para observarlo. - Tengo que levantarme temprano y asumir mi nuevo rol en la sociedad. La nueva directora de Hogwarts. Cómo si en verdad quedase algo que me necesitara. Como si quedara alguien para recibirme.

Seguro escucharía una queja de su parte, que él no era una pintura en la pared, pero nada provino de sus labios. Solo un suave "pop", al sentir sus labios separándose de su cuello y exhalando un suave aire frío, sobre su cuello.

\- Sobrevivir nunca ha sido fácil. - susurró contra su cuello, inhalando la suave esencia de su cabello negro como el ébano. - parece mentira, que recién hace unas horas, nos encontrábamos en plena batalla. Pensando que estábamos perdidos.

Tragó fuertemente y se apartó de sus brazos, inclinándose en dirección a su mesita de noche y encendiendo una pequeña vela, girándose finalmente para encararlo en la cama. Su rostro brillaba bajo la luz de la vela, con una expresión de sarcasmo clásica. Pero también un amor cálido que ya no podía ocultarle. Si hasta escapaban las palabras en sus sueños.

\- Sí, parece que nunca ocurrió. Una terrible pesadilla solamente. Pero no podemos ignorarlo, casi todo un siglo acaba de terminar ante nuestros ojos. O al menos eso fue lo que sentí.

Tras un largo suspiro, asintió apoyándose en sus codos y de forma que sus rostros se encontraran frente a frente.

\- Ha sido un largo camino, la verdad. Creí que jamás acabaría y ahora me pregunto. - murmuró, acariciando su delicado rostro con una de sus callosas manos. - y ahora qué.

\- Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, Severus. Pero creo ya tener la respuesta.

El hombre sonrió con una expresión seductora, inclinándose para besar bajo su barbilla, recorriendo su cuello y dejando rojas marcas en su camino.

\- Por supuesto, ahora podrás hacer todo eso que siempre has querido y...

\- Me temo que ya soy muy vieja para todo ello. Y también para esto. - dijo y el hombre se detuvo, congelándose en seco y alzando la cabeza con una expresión de sorpresa, que contuvo a tiempo, su expresión de dolor. - no me malinterpretes, solamente siento que soy muy vieja para las relaciones casuales. Quiero sentir que todo esto es más que tener sexo sin importar la locación o el compromiso. Luego de todo lo ocurrido hace ya unas horas, siento que la vida es tan pasajera que podríamos perderla en cualquier momento y no quiero seguir viviendo en el pasado, donde no tomaba en cuenta las consecuencias. Porque...

Respiró pesadamente, tratando de expresar todos sus sentimientos. Con miedo o no.

\- Porque te amo y quisiera tener una relación seria. No tiene que ser pública, pero quiero sentir que significa algo más que una simple casualidad.

La frialdad en su rostro y su cuerpo, ante su supuesto "rechazo", fue rota por una suave sonrisa. Cálida, casi dulce. Y su mano, acariciando su rostro con inusitada ternura.

No esperaba mucho de él, pero se sentía mejor el sincerarse.

Y de pronto había sentido sus labios, oprimiendo los suyos con extrema fiereza. Buscando no sólo besarla, sino consumirla entre sus brazos. Succionándolos, tratando de alcanzar lo más profundo posible dentro de su boca, luchando contra la pasión de la mujer que igualaba cada acción, cada caricia que aquel hombre le prodigaba.

Sus largos y finos dedos, explorando cada centímetro de su piel. Dejando su huella en su cálida y sensible piel, ante su fresco tacto y sus humedos labios, haciendo el delicado recorrido que tanto esperaba.

Besando la fina unión de sus senos, succionando suavemente, un pezón por vez y estimulando su cuerpo con el experimentado toque de sus manos. Con la dureza de su cuerpo contra su delicada y frágil piel como la seda. Pálida y nívea.

Pero si no había amor entre ellos, al menos quería marcharse con su memoria. De sus brazos alrededor de ella, con su cuerpo unido al suyo y apenas respirando, exhaustos de placer.

Lo había dicho en sus sueños pero cómo saber que sólo era un deseo de su subconsciente.

Se apartó de él, sacando fuerza de no sabía donde, para darle la vuelta y devolverlo a la cama. Apartando las cobijas y alineándose con sus caderas, sintiendo cada centímetro de piel cálida y húmeda, llenarle por completo. Arriba y abajo, lentamente, rápido, fuertemente. Una y otra vez.

Al menos quería quemar esa memoria en su mente, como si fuera una marca tenebrosa.

Y al tenerlo gimiendo bajo ella, sosteniendo sus muslos en su lugar e igualando cada uno de sus movimientos con toda la fuerza posible, sintió deseos de decirle la verdad. Que había escuchado sus sueños.

\- Minerva... - murmuró con los ojos cerrados, apenas respirando. - nunca he podido admitir mis sentimientos, no he tenido práctica alguna. Pero... si he de admitirlo... - murmuró y supo que estaba a punto de decirlo.

\- Lo sé. - sollozó, inclinándose para besarlo con suavidad.

\- Te amo... y tuve miedo de alguna vez perderte durante la guerra. No... te atrevas a dejarme nunca.

Luego de la guerra, al menos su vida tenía sentido. El hombre que amaba que aunque fuese mucho más joven, quisiera quedarse a su lado para siempre.


End file.
